Houserules
This is a (partial) list of all of the house rules in effect in Eon. Otherwise, assume that the game follows standard 3.0 PHB and DMG rules (and only PHB and DMG rules), or the rules preferred by the DM. Rules from outside these handbooks are by request only, with few exceptions, and, as always, subject to case-by-case interpretation. Spells *Spell interactions, technicalities, advancements, and legal applications are interpreted in an ad-hoc manner. *Bulls Strength, Cat's Grace, and similar stat-boosting spells give an enchantment bonus of 1d4+1 to the stat in question. *Fireballs, and most fire spells except Create Flame and Burning Hands, deal fire damage but do not damage objects, cover, or have a chance of setting anything on fire. *Most spells resolve at the end of the turn on which they are cast. *A Concentration check is necessary to cast spells under any circumstances, not only when the caster's concentration is threatened. *Due to the rule above, all spells run a %10 spell failure at all times, because all spells fail on a natural 1 or 2. *Wizards can prepare from any one spellbook per day. *New spells learned by wizards on leveling still cost ink. *Misdirection can be cast to misdirect to anyone (no range limitation) and can mislead scrying etc. *Plane Shift, as cast by mind flayer psionics, leaves equipment behind. Also, Plane Shift goes first to the Astral Plane, and only from there is it possible to travel to other planes. *Enemies can be attacked, targeted with spells etc. while under the influence of Time Stop. *The Conservation of Mass is in effect. Shrink Item reduces size, but not weight. *Illusions which give a miss chance, such as Mirror Image, are generally banned in combat. (Invisibility etc. are allowed.) *Universe Cities may affect Teleport and similar spells. *Entropic Shield does not exist. Feats *Power Attack does not allow you to subtract points from your BAB up to your maximum, only up to -5. You need another feat to increase the range. *Toughness works on a track: Dwarf's Toughness, Troll's Toughness, Giant's Toughness, Dragon's Toughness. *Metamagic feats are taken for a single particular spell, in the form of "Maximize: Magic Missile" or "Quicken: Fireball" which provide an option to cast the chosen spell from a higher spell slot with it's given modification. The available Metamagic Feats are Enlarge, Empower, Maximize, Quicken, Extend, and Energy Substitution. Skills * All skills (except knowledge, profession, and class-limited skills, notably Disable Device & Open Lock) are also checks: anyone may make an untrained check off the relevant ability modifier, provided a circumstance penalty. *Profession skills can be used as either knowledge skills, perception checks, or Craft checks. *Certain checks, such as Diplomacy, Innuendo, and Intimidate are affected by Fame and Infamy. Experience *See Alternate Player Rewards Universal *A two is an automatic failure, just like a one. If a two is rolled during combat, magic, sex, or other special circumstances, it is also funtimes. *Some things, such as certain weapons or series of particularly nasty attacks deal Grievous Bodily Harm. *In some places, characters might have to worry about Altitude Sickness. *A Natural 1 on some rolls can cause Critical Failure. *Characters can have reputations, leading to Fame and Infamy. Category:Game Mechanics Category:For the lulz